Not Enough
by Yet Another Dark Rose
Summary: Harry's in trouble, and Draco speeds of to rescue him. When cornering his father, Draco tells him about his opinion of what loyality grows from. Slash HPDM.


I have to admit, this is not the best thing I ever written, but a promise is a promise, right?

This is a part a serie of 100 situations oneshots, but they do not intertwine ( at all, many of them ). This is number 034, Not Enough.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns, I don't.

Onto the story:

* * *

Not Enough

He ran down the old, stone stairs as he had done many times before. Walked down, at least. He hadn't run down them in many years, as it was not proper for a Malfoy to run up and down stairs. But for the moment, he didn't give a rat's arse about what was proper or not for a Malfoy. All he thought about was getting down to the dungeons as quickly as possible.

Seconds later, well in the dungeon, he recognized the sound of his father's voice and hurried toward the source, his heart beating hard in his chest. The voice came from within one of the cells that had belonged to the most despicable and hated of the Malfoy's prisoners hundreds of years earlier.

He didn't waste another second and pushed the heavy wooden door open. He was pretty sure about what he would see, but his heart froze and his blood turned to ice when his eyes met the scene before him.

Harry, his beloved, laying in a puddle of his own blood. He had curled up slightly and was glaring at Lucius with hatred, and even a bit of mockery. Harry had a tendency of ridiculing his opponent in a tight situation. Actually, Harry made fun of everyone.

As Draco's father, Lucius, hovered above him with his wand out, there were no doubts about who was responsible for Harry's injuries. Suddenly a red curse flew at Lucius, sending him in to the opposite wall. It took Draco a moment to realise that the curse came from him. He didn't even remember drawing his wand.

Lucius collided with the wall and slid down it, but was quickly on his feet. He wiped some blood away from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. He looked ruffled and furious, with a tint of confusion. To put it short, he didn't look very Malfoyish, but Draco didn't exactly care about his father in that moment, instead he fell to his knees by Harry and cradled the young man in his arms. "Are you alright?" he whispered alarmed, then mentally punched himself. How come people ask a person who clearly is injured if they are okay?

Harry nodded. "Just help me up."

Draco took the man by his arm and helped him up on his feet, then hugged the other tight, ignoring his father.

"Draco! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" he spat out, then froze as Draco pointed his wand at him.

"Hand over Harry's wand. Now." he ordered with a harsh voice. Lucius obeyed him out of sheer surprise. Draco snatched the wand from him and handed it over to Harry.

"Can you walk?" he asked his lover gently. Harry nodded. "Good. If you would just step out the door for one moment so I can speak to my father in private. I'll be with you in a minute, okay?"

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Harry asked slowly. The younger Malfoy gave a determinate nod. Harry eyed them both suspiciously but managed to get out the door without limping too much. As the door closed Draco cast a locking and a silence spell on it, then turned to his father just as the other had regained his ability to speak.

"Have you gone insane Draco! That is Harry Potter, the enemy of the Dark Lord! _Our_ enemy!" Lucius yelled at his son, who glared back.

"Your master is my enemy, Harry is not." Draco said, then sneered as he added. "Harry and I are very close, actually, he's my lover."

Lucius looked as if he had swallowed a lemon, along with its tree. "Why do you do this to us Draco? Why do you insist on bringing shame down on our family and our name. We have given you everything, and this is how you thank us?!" the older man took a step forward, trying to scare his son the same way as he had done many times before. But Draco held his ground, in fact, he laughed in his father's face.

"Given me everything you say? You must be kidding. Yes, you have provided me with food, shelter and toys many wouldn't even dream of. But what I really needed, you didn't give me."

"And what would that be? A new car for your sweet sixteen?" Lucius asked with malice.

"No. Love." Draco looked his father in the eye. "You never loved me, never taught me about it. I was raised to hate, judge and look down on others, and that's not enough. I've learned what's important in life, and it sure as hell isn't galleons. What you gave me was not enough to make me loyal to you." then he smiled. "But Harry gave me what I needed, he showed me love, and for that I will be forever faithful."

Draco turned his back to his father and walked to the door, but turned hid head around to face his father a last time.

"Oh, and one last thing. If you ever try to hurt Harry again, even shred the tiniest hair on his head, I won't be as nice as I am now." a stunning spell later, just to be safe, he left his father in the room.

"Draco?" came Harry's soft voice. Draco turned around and caught the sight of Harry, leaning on a wall to prevent his injured leg from supporting him, and had a hand on his ribs as if they hurt a lot. But he tried to look as if it didn't bother him.

"Come on Harry, we need to get out of here." Draco helped the injured man out of the dungeons and out on the Malfoy lawn, where they could apparate.

"That you for saving me Draco." Harry said suddenly. "But don't ever do it again."

"Just returning the favour"

"Who did I save you from" the brunette asked confused.

"Myself." Draco captured Harry's lips, and with a loud crack they were gone.

* * *

shakes head This could have been so much better, perhaps at least.

Anyhow, English is not my first language, so if you could tell me what I did right and what I did wrong, it would be deeply appreciated.

See you, the next one should be number 008. Weeks.


End file.
